


For the throne.(On pause for now)

by PolyamorousPanDisaster



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: -cough- There is still a dragon egg/eggs in Summerhall-cough-, ... Fine he adopts Viserys too, Game of throne SI, Jon gets 'legitimised', Modern Character in Westeros, Modern man in Westeros, Nature vs Nuture my dude, OC has somewhat cool magic, OC is Also trying to prepare Westeros for the long night 2.0, OC is a single father trying his best, OC raises Dany too, OC raises Jon, OC smacks the brat outta him real quick though, Self Insert, Viserys grows up to be a somewhat likable guy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyamorousPanDisaster/pseuds/PolyamorousPanDisaster
Summary: It started with a deal with a Queen. That when things went south, her children would be assured safety, by telling a simple but well set up lie. A prince convinced everything he new about his parentage a lie, and two children spared from a life on the run.Then came the part of actually raising them and their 'halfbrother'... Who is actually their nephew. And of course the running of a small group of islands that make up a city state, and helping his old friend run his kingdom while trying to prepare the world for literal armageddon, hatch dragon eggs and raise them, while simultatiously preparing for the war of 'the maybe less or more than five kings', that despite the canon having been changed is still somehow going to force it's way into existance....Tobias is under a lot of stress ok. He's just a weird looking guy with a mutation and the intention to help... At least he's a decent single father.-Spelling mistakes fixed, if you spot any don't hesitate to tell me, I'm working from my phone, but I try to fix any mistakes as soon as I spot them.-
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	1. Seeds sown: Ned Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my weird sleep deprived fever dream.
> 
> Also don't you love when a weird mutation can be spun to work in your favour.... He has Waardenburg Syndrome type 1, my cousin has it, looks cool but makes you suffer from hearing loss.

Ned stood as still as a statue, taking in what he had just heard. Robert on the other hand... Was the farthest thing from still or quiet any living being could be, and his friend Tobias had to hold physically hold him back from storming out of the room.

"God's damn it Robert, would you just use your head for a moment! You won't be able to help anyone in this state, we need to organize and think this through properly."" He has Ly-"" I know! And what do you think will happen to both her and yourself if you run around like a headless chicken! The king will no doubt kill you without a second thought, and if you're dead than nearly half our possible support is gone, Lyanna will be lost to us!"

Ned was glad for Tobias' ability to speak both sensibly while also being able to convey his meaning in a way that even Robert would listen to, because had he not... His fears would likely come true.

"Then what do you say we do? Sit here while that dargonspawn has his way with her?!" Robert may have been yelling still, but he was no longer trying to leave." Don't be ridiculous, I said don't storm out just this second, I said nothing about no taking action. Did you not just here me speak on the support we will need? I fully intend to send the Mad King to his grave, and his vile son with him. But we need to be careful and quick. The more time we leave them to organize the worse our chances are."

Ned felt his heart sink slightly. He knew it was likely to happen even before his sister was taken, but that did not mean he was ready for all out war, especially not now that he was the lord of winterfell. But he felt his own rage beging to grow, pushing away the fear. His sister had been kidnapped, his brother and father killed, and now the king wants his head.

Ned knew Robert wouldn't stand down, and he would stop at nothing to save Lyanna and kill the king and the prince. Tobias had his own grudge against the king.

"Ned, you have the most reason out of all of us to want that madman dead, will you join us?" The man's mismatched eyes bore into his. It was moments like this, when the jolly facade fell away that Ned saw Tobias for the battle hardened warrior he was. He was barely twenty six, and he had already seen plenty a battle. He had survived the hostile lands east of Ashia and had even gotten away with being the Queen's paramour and fathering the boy the entire kingdom thinks in the second prince... Oh, the 'prince'. How would they handle that. Only the Queen, her wet-nurse, Tobias, Ned and Robert knew. There was no way they would be able to save him from the carnage that would insue.

"Aye, but I worry."" About what?"" Your son." Tobias' face fell, as though the thought only now crossed his mind. It was then that Jon Arryn decided to speak up.

"If Tobias has a child in Kingslanding then we will do all in our power to spare him, perhaps we can even have him brought to us before the anything truly gets underway."" That won't be possible. There's a reason I haven't been able to visit him, not even his mother was able to see him when he was first born." Jon Arryn's face was one of confusion. At least it was until things began to make sense to him. From Tobias having arrived in the Eyrie in a seeming rush to leave the capital dispite his relative good standing with the king, so the mysterious letters he would sometimes catch a glimps of with the royal seal... And the small toys and trinkets he would sometimes collect and send of seemingly to nowhere.

"Tobias... Is your bastard son posing as.... Is he.."" He doesn't know, only five, now six people in the entire world know, and he isn't one of them. If the king had known he would have killed both Rhaella and my son, he doesn't have the same mixed blood markings that I do... He has enough Targaryen blood to easily pass as the king's true born son... And enough that anyone outside of the six people who know would treat him as such, in favour and in war."

"....We have to plan our next move. Ned, Robert, come with me. Tobias... If you can contact the queen, inform her it would be wise to take a vacation to Dragon stone."" Thank you lord Arryn, I will advice her grace to do so immediatly."

Ned didn't know it at the time, but this would be the last time in almost a year that he would see his friend. And what it was Tobias was doing during that time... Only the now long gone men that had made the mistake of trying to traverse the seas during that time would know. Drown men say little, and men lacking head even less.


	2. New truths: Viserys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New 'truths' are revealed, and Viserys meets Sultan Tobias Valerus.

The weather was turning. The clouds turning a unsettling shade of dark grey, and the wind howling in an tone that sent shivers down his spine. But he stayed seated, and he waited.

Viserys had felt a numb feeling settle in his stomach, his mind reeling from what he had just been told. Viserys was not prince of the seven kingdoms, the king was not his father. If what his mother said was true, then he was the prince of Amoai, his father the new Sultan of the golden city.

When his mother first told him of his true heritage, he had thought himself a bastard, a false prince, but his mother had told him his ture father had taken his mother as Sultana, the laws of the seven do not apply to the Amoai or the Valyrians, in the eyes of Amoai he was the true born son, and his elder brother the king's bastard. It was confusing to him, but he had learned little about Amoai, only that their ways were odd and that their laws not the same as the seven kingdoms.

"My prince, you must come inside. It would not do you well for you to be sick when you first meet your father."" When will he come? There will be a storm soon, and he will not be able to reach us if he is caught in it."" Have more faith in him, he is known as the Sea Dragon for good reason, he has sailed far worse weather, and a storm is little compared to his skill."

Sea dragon. It was a title that sounded quite powerful, but it wasn't the only title he had heard. Merling King's bastard and Storm God's bane area few of the more fantastical sounding ones, Spotted mutt and False Dragon were newer ones, invented after the war began were less fantastical and respectable sounding.

"Your true father has sailed beyond Ashai before, and he was the first man to survive a Dragon Turtle."" What?"" It's true, his entire crew swears by it, even those who do not love or speak kindly of him. A creature the length of one of their greatships and twice as wide, apparently it's shell was covered in spiked scales and tough as dragon scales, and it's claws as long and sharp and Valyrian swords. And he faced the creature without fear, leading the creature into a vortex and escpaing it with great skill. If he can escape a Dragon Turtle, then he can make his way here safely.

The tawny skined man smiled at him and and Viserys felt a small smile grace his lips in return.

"Why did he go beyond Ashai?"" He was looking for a long lost artifact. He did many amazing things during that journey, so amazing in fact a famous scholar in Amoai write it down, taking acounts from all the crew to create the most accurate possible account of his adventures on the eastern seas. Though he naver asked the Sultan himself, perferring to see the tale from the view of these who saw the Sultan's actions first hand."

"Why didn't he ask the Sultan?"" Good stories are told by good storytellers, great stories are told by interesting men, Legends are told by those who saw legendary men in action." Viserys took a moment to ponder his words, failing to see the meaning. And seeing his confusion, the Amoai warrior continued.

" A man who needs to tell his own tales is likely not a man worth telling stories about. A man who adds to stories other tell about him is a man who's stories are worth little. A man who needs not tell his own stories is a man worth talking about. The Sultan is a humble man, and one who understands this. He is not some weak man who needs the approval of others and drinks up any admiration he can get like a dying man. he is a great man who is given admiration freely, and he allows it to slide off him like water of a duck's back."

Viserys slowly took in the man's words, taking in their meaning. The tawny man waiting for the boy to show understanding. But a knight walked in before he could fully do so.

"The Leviathon has been spotted, Sultan Tobias is on his way."" Good! it is long time for our prince to meet his father. I will be preparing for his arrival... Take this my prince, perhaps it will bring you some entertainment while we prepare for you father's arrival." The Tawny man handed Viserys a book, with simple lettering on the cover, reading, 'Sea Dragon Sultan: Sunrise Sailing'. It was a horribly over dramatic sounding title, but Viserys did take interest.

"Perhaps you would like to read it, it will take a small while for your father to be ready to be greeted, properly docking a ship can take some time in such weather."" I will."

And he did, so enraptured he bacame by the first tale in this book that he never noticed that an hour had passed him by, and he was only brought from his reading when the tawny skinned man returned, a smile on his face as he beckoned Viserys to follow him.


	3. A storm arises: Affiq Jomai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tawny skinned man is given a name and a long awaited meeting is had.

Affiq had seen many things in his long life. The sunset war, the golden rise and the arrival of a long lost son of the Sultana, who was once believed to be childless. But the storm that was brewing would be a sight to behold, maybe even one to compare to finally seeing to Targaryen queen that had stolen his Sultan's heart. If her traits were like that of the boy he had met she would be a sight to behold indeed.

At first Affiq didn't see the resemblance, but the moment he got closer he could see it, The boys eyes were the exact same colour of his Sultan's left eye, and his nose nearly the same shape. Affiq was sure that when the boy's skin properly met the sun his gold would overtake the pink, and even having been sheltered inside for his entire life the boy had slightly warmer skin that what he had seen on the Mad King. And once he was on Amoai where he belonged, it would grow golden as it should be.

Afiiq took joy in in telling the prince of his father, of his meeting with a dragon turtle and of his honour and humility. After all, there was go greater joy he could ask for than being the one to open the princes eye's to the Sultan's greatness. Affiq had even gifted him with his very own copy of the book written and many times copied about the Sultan's adventure before he became Sultan.

"Affiq! Good to see you! It has been far too long my friend."" It is good to see you as well my Sultan, I am glad to see you made it safely."" Indeed, the sailing was as usual, docking the ship and securing on the other hand was a task and a half, but it is done now, and I can finally be reunited with my love, and meet my son."" I will bring him to you! He has been curious about you, as he should be! Mohar will make the Sultana aware of your arrival." The Sultan gave Affiq a pat on the should before motioning for him to go fetch the prince, which Affiq did with pride.

As he walked the prince to meet the Sultan he felt a small bit of trepidation in his soul. He lived to serve the Sultan, and he wanted nothing more than to see his Sultan happy, and yet the thought of the Sultan embracing the prince and taking the Sultana to live with him in the golden city of Amoai... It felt bittersweet. Why he could not tell you, but as he grew closer to the doors that seperated himself and the prince from the Sultan the more the bitter feeling began growing.

"Beyond this door my prince. Be sure to greet him properly." He did not mean for his words to sound so stern, but with the cold feeling building in his stomach he could not help it. Though the feeling did ease slightly as the door opened to reveal the smiling face of his Sultan.

"Most honorable Sultan-"" Oh to hell with formalities, come here my son, I have long longed to meet you." The prince hesitated for a moment, likely taken aback by the Sultan's odd looks. But the hesitation did not last long, and the boy quickly approached his Sultan, his face looking as though he was holding back tears. As a matter of fact, the Sultan too looked a bit misty eyed.

"Why did you take so long? Why didn't you come for us before?"" I needed to keep you safe. if I had come for your before the war the King would have had us all dead before we could leave the red keep, and the war lasted longer than I expected. But I'm here now, and now we can go home." The Sultan bent his knee to embrace the prince, and every man of Amoai gasped, murmurs spearding around the room quickly. The Sultan was meant to bend the knee for no reason to no one, and yet here he was kneeling so he may enbrace a boy had had only just met.

"Come, let us go see your mother, she will be glad to see us."" We can't the maester won't let anyone in, he says her health is poor and she needs to be alone with the maester and the midwife to give birth."" She is already giving birth?! Come, we must see her, Amoai medicine is far better than that of the Westerosi maesters. Tamoi! Hurry, your Sultana needs you!" Soon the room was bustling again as the Sultan took the prince and the healer to go see the Sultana.

Affiq had nearly forgotten the woman was giving birth, the thick walls and the howling wind and thunder had covered the pained wails so well he could hardly hear them. He knew the healer would take good care of the Sultana, and that she would pull through, but deep in his soul he had a dark wish, that Amoai medicine would fail just this once. But the moment the thought entered his mind Affiq banished it. His duty was to care for the Sultan and his family, as he cared for the Sultana and her family.

And as he heard the pained wails begin to lessen, he knew his duty was fulfilled... The outside world would not corrupt Amoai.


	4. Promises: Tobias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short.
> 
> The Sultan is finally reunited with the Sultana, but it would seem that their time is limited.

Tobias felt his heart hammer away in his chest. The rumors had speard as planned, but it would still work out better if Rhaella was there to verify the story. Tobias also didn't want an innocent woman to die in pain, not before she got to see peace and comfort.

As Tobias grew closer to the room where the queen resided he heard the wails, gaining in clarity but waning in volume. His heart sinking as they grew quieter and quieter, knowing what it meant.

"Sultan? The queen needs time to-"" Out of my way, I will not have my love in pain without her son or myself at her side to comfort her." The maester didn't exactly have a choice, as disobeying the Sultan was a sure way to die, and Dragonstone is now crawling with Amoai soldiers.

Upon entering the room he was met with the soft wails of a newborn child, and the shallow breaths of Rhaella. The healer rushed to her side, examining her while Tobias rushed to her other side. Viserys stayed at the door, a look of fear and apprihension in his eyes, though it quickly left when he motioned for Viserys to join him.

"I've come for you my dearest, soon we will be able to sail back to Amoai, and all will be well." Rhealla didn't verbally respond, but the sigh of relief was enough." You will finally see the gem beaches and the Golden city, we will dance until dawn in the silver palace and raise our childern in peace." This time she did respond, but her voice was light and far too quiet for comfort.

"Our... Children? Only Viserys..."" I will gladly take in your other child as my own, I would dare not turn away your own child, even if said child has not my blood, as I hope you may do the same for me... I must admit my love, the court have forced my hand in the way of taking a concubine, and while she did not survive childbirth my second son is more than healthy... It will do Viserys well to grow up with both his siblings, do you not agree love?"" Siblings... That will be nice."

"Sultan, may I have your ear for a moment? It is a matter of the Sultana's health."" Speak well and spare no detail." The healer nodded, the look on their face grim." It is likely the Sultana will not make the trip back to Amoai, with usage of Camani root she may have a few weeks longer, but no promises can be made... Childbirth has taken much strength out of her, and now it is only a matter of prolonging her life."

Tobias' heart sank. He had hoped she would be able to live a life of comfort and security. Free of the fear that comes with living with her late husband... He would do all he could to let her know peace.

" Do all you can to prolong her life. I wish to let her seen the beauty and peace of Amoai so she may know the peace her children will know... It would not be right for the Sultana not to see her own lands." The healer nodded, leaving the room and ushering the maester to follow. Leaving Tobias, Viserys and Affiq alone in the room with the Sultana. Silence overtaking them as the Sultana's labored breathing rang out through the room.

"Affiq, my old friend, I must ask you to aid me in preparing to have the Sultana moved to the flagship. I trust only you to aid me in ensuring that all possibly harmful items are far from reach, and only the softest and safest items we have be near her. I will not see my love die before she can know the true beauty of Amoai." The tall man stood quickly, his lips pursed as he nodded, leaving the room with a look of determination.

"Viserys, come here son, I'm sure your mother would feel at ease to see her son." That voice that was just a moment ago tense and sorrowful was now as soft as a voice like his could manage. Dispite the rumble that still acompanied his voice, he did his best to not frighten the likely already scared and confused boy.

For a moment the three of them sat in silence, the soft cries of the young newborn Targaryen muffled by the large heavy doors.


	5. Rhaella: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to see things from Rhaella's point of view.
> 
> Super short extra chapter.

It was a lie that threatened to grow into a truth. Viserys may not have actually been Tobias' son, but that did little to change how he treated the boy. Tobias was more of a father to her son than his true father had ever been, and he was a beeter husband to her than her true husband ever was, though by Amoai law they were in true married.

'family' evenings were now common, where Tobias would cook for Rhaella and Viserys, and once they were done eating the two babes would be brought to join them if they were no sleeping. Tobias would read old Amoai tales to all of them, and despite the fact they were more geared to the children, Rhaelle to had to admit she enjoyed the stories as well,she very much felt as though she was living the tales of chivalric love that were told, of kings saving princesses and bringing them to live their happily ever after.

Rhaelle couldn't help but feel a bit bitter than she had been forced to marry Aerys, perhaps if time had granted it she could have married Tobias from the onset and she could have avoided all that pain. She would have been happier, but she could be happy now, because she finally had a kind, strong, wise and loyal king for a husband. While she mourned her son deeply she knew his own choices brought his own downfall, and despite all his greatness, not even Tobias could save her son from his fate.

"And so the vicious dragon turtle snapped shut it's maw, meaning to use it's head as a battering ram to shink the ship. Still the Sultan to be stood silent and unafraid- No that's not quite right, I was defenitly afraid, any sane man would be afraid, I simply knew it was more important to act and to lead my men." Viserys had begged Tobias to read the story of his encounter with a dragon turtle a loud, so they could hear the tale in his voice.

"You were afraid?"" Of course, did I not just say any sane man would be? Though some might argue I might not be entirely sane. But still, fearlessness is foolishness. Bravery is not the lack of fear, but overcoming fear and moving on in spite of it. There is a fine line that seperates the Foolish and the brave, the difference is whether they are smart enough to be afraid. The foolish don't understand the danger, the brave understand and move ahead anyways." This was one of many small leasons Rhaella had witnessed. Tobias never grew cross with Viserys even on the days where he would act out and claim to be above the people who served them. Tobias was quick to correct and reprimand, but he never grew cross, and it seemed to have great affect on Viserys.

Rhaella watched he sone change before her very eyes in an unimaginably short amount of time. The boy was finally getting the guidance he needed. he was being grommed to be a king- no a Sultan. Despite not truely being Tobias' son he was still being raised to take his place as Sultan, and Tobias not only seemed to be fine with it, but took joy in the idea, every day praising the boy in every improvement he showed, not only rewarding him for answering correctly, but explain the reason why it was correct.

Perhaps it had all started as a lie, Tobias had originally only been a kind soul who saw how badly things would turn out, never a paramour of the queen, but now that she was seeing him in such a fatherly light, taking care of her children and that he was truly caring, humble and wise even behind closed doors, Rhaella knew she could truly love this man, and she hoped he would to someday love her. But even if he didn't she could be happy knowing her children were safe and that they would be happy with their 'father'.

As she drifted off to the rumbling of his deep voice Rhaella felt a smile form on her face, the idea of living a life filled with kindness and love bringing her a comfort she had never known before.

No longer would she have to protect Viserys from the wrath of his own father, no longer would she spend days isolated and alone, her husband off bedding some other woman. She would life a life of comfort in the fabled golden city, even if it wouldn't be a long life.

The healer had told her that even as her health had improved, she would not have more than another year to live. If the gods were kind she may yet live two years longer, but even a single year filled with the wonderous things she knew her life in Amoai had in store for her would be more than enough. She hoped Tobias made good on his promises, that they would dance until dawn in the silver palace, and that she would see that gembeaches she had heard so much about. But for now she could wait, the rumble of Tobias' voice and the rocking of the ship lulling her to a comfortable slumber.


	6. Amoai: Viserys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some lessons on Amoai, it's politics and the building of an image.

Viserys stared at the rolling waves. His mother had gone to sleep, and while a mere day ago that may have filled his mind with fear, the knowledge that hse was quickly regaining her health put him at ease.

Apparently his father had taken it upon himself to cook for his mother and feed her, his knowledge of medicine and health from his many years adventuring advising every meal he cooked for her. He would spend an impressive amount of time in the ship's kitchen cooking for her, Viserys had seen it with his own eyes how he toiled away to make something that would aid her health and that would sit well with her tastes.

The old king never did anything of the like for his mother, he would never enter any kitchen, but the Sultan gladly toiled away to see his mother happy and healthy. He would spend time speaking with her and reading to her the old tales of Amoai when she was waking. He would also bring Daenerys to his mother, the two of them cooing over the babe. And when they would see him watching them his father would beckon him over and tell him tales of the many strange lands he had been to.

It soon became obvious to Viserys that this is what a father and a husband was meant to be, and that the old king was worthy of being neither. Viserys began to grow resentful of the old king, coming to realise he was neither a good father, husband, king or man.

"Come Viserys, while your mother rests there is something I would like discuss with you." His father beckoned him to join him at the helm of the ship, the deep timber of his voice far more soothing than one would assume such a voice could be.

"Tell me son, what do you know of Amoai? What do you know of the word we use and how it is to be used?" Viserys was quick to answer, but his answer died in his throat as he though over the matter. The word Amoai was used to describe the land, the people, anything of it, and many more things. He did not think he could truthfully say. It filled him with fear, he did not want to disapoint his father, but he truly did not have an answer.

"Indeed it is a difficult question to answer, but you have already avoided the mistake many make, you did not speak without true understanding. The wisest men know when they do not know, and they know when to seek the council of those who do." He understood. The question was a test, and he had gotten it right, not by saying the right words, but because he didn't say the wrong ones.

"Do you wish to know the meaning of Amoai, and the reason it is used unlike any other word?" Viserys nodded eagerly, lulled into a sense of security by the man's smile and the oddly soft tone to his voice.

"To understand the word is to understand the philosophy of Amoai, something we of all people should understand. Some day you will be the one who's duty it is not only to lead Amoai in law and command, but to give guidance to it's people and lead by example, and the best you can do is to live by the examples set before you and to do your best to learn what the people need. And to understand Amoai is a long process. My explaination will only be a first step."

Viserys stared up at the man, his eyes trained ahead, completely focused, but he was also focusing on Viserys. It seemed almost like his full focus was on it, but that was impossible... Wasn't it? the longer he spent with his father the more his world view was challanged. From what a King or Sultan should do to how a husband should treat his wife... Viserys nodded dumbly, despite his father's eyes being trained ahead he knew his father had seen it.

"Amoai is neither the land, the Kingdom, nor the people... It is all those and more at once. Amoai is the blood running through your veins and the waves that carry us across the world. Amaoi is the beasts of burden and the grasses they eat. Amoai is the circle of life, which we are all part of." The man stood tall and steadfast. In that moment he seemed to hold dominion over all, the waves themselves seemed to make way for him, the ship barely rocking, the ocean breaze only slightly moving his duo-coloured hair.

Viserys had a hard time understanding the concept his father placed before him, but he trusted that he would understand in time. He would have to learn, if he was to some day rule over Amoai he had to understand Amoai, that is what his father meant. Or at least that's what he thought he meant.

"When any creature dies it returns to the earth, there it's remains feed all the fruits of the earth, from the grass the beasts eat to the trees that clean out air and give us the timber we need. Thos beasts plow our fields, they help us trade over great distances and they feed us when their time comes, and in turn when we pass out bodies are returned to the earth where it will feed the earth and in turn feed the beasts who keep up fead and alive. The cities we build and the farms we keep change how the land works and how the beasts of Amoai live, in turn they change the way we plan out travels and it is their mating seasons and growth that decided when the greatest time for milk is and when we can beging making the cheeses that we serve in our feasts. In it all we are all of us connected. Without one the others would not function the same, and in many cases, without a single piece, all would fail. That is Amoai. Amoai is the cycle and all belonging to it. From the people, to the lands, to the beasts and the things we craft."

Viserys was struck silent by the explaination. It made some sense, but it also unnerved him a bit, it sounded like to the Amoai they considered themselves the same as beasts.

"Each part of the cycle has a purpose, our purpose is to keep it all in balance. Every person in Amoai plays their part, and ours is the most important and the most taxing, we must over see all that is the cycle. When the harvest is poor we must pull from out own home and coffers to keep the flow of life in balance. We do not rest on the hard labor of others like the weak kings of westeros or the Magisters in pentos, we oursleves are to support our people. As they prosper, we prosper, and when we prosper, the land prospers, and so the cycle is ours to maintain and keep in balance. Each being has a part of play in Amoai, and some are greater than others, but one must always remeber that the others parts are nessecary for the system as a whole to prosper."

Viserys stood in silence, mulling the explaination just given to him in silence. Indeed it was an odd way of looking at the world, but Amoai was the most prosperous land in all of the known world, their crafts and their works the greatest seen, their power rivaling even the Valyrians, the Amoai one of the few people to resist the advance of the Valyrian dragon lords, though not simply because of their prosperity, while not as common, some Amoai have been known to bond with dragons, and those who did in the past were often the feircest of dragon riders.

"It is alright if you don't understand it yet,it will take time, one must live within Amoai to understand it. I hope only that some day my words will be able to guide you when you take the throne. Our people will be dependant on you, your guidance will be key, and I hope the guidance i give you serves you well to guide them when the time comes." His voice was now softer, and his eyes trained on Viserys. One of his eyes was supposedly the exact same shade as both of Viserys' eyes, though he couldn't be sure, the oldking didn't allow things that could easily shatter around Viserys, so he only saw his reflexion in glass are off and water, and he had not seen the Sultans reflexion in the water to compare.

"Come now, let me teach you how the wheel of the ship works. We will soon be meeting up with the ship that carries your younger brother, and I may find myself a bit busy there after, I'll need someone with a keen eye to make sure Affiq stays on course."

Viserys didn't hesitate to stand next to his father, the man pointing out how the tention of the wheel was a good was of tell where the undercurrents where heading and how much readjustment would be needed. he also explained that depending on the strangth of the current one would have to adjust the heading to seemingly overshoot their distance to stay on course as the waves adjust the ship ever so slightly, and that a small change in heading affects the course greatly. He even explained how it could be that such a small change sould affect the course.

Viserys felt as though he had learned more in a few hours with his father than his entire life with the old king. The Sultan smilled the entire time, never chastising an incorrect answer but instead simply explaining the mistake and how to avoid it. Viserys wasn't parroting back memories answers, he was actually learning, and he was learning the process by which the answers were found, not just the answers. It was simply sailing knowledge, but he felt empowered, as though the world was now open to him, and his father had promised to teach him much more. Viserys felt he could enjoy learning if this was how one was supposed to learn.

Even when the time came for him to meet his brother, a child the old king would have hated for being a bastard... We his father had told him there was no such thing as bastards in Amoai, and all his siblings would be treated equally, and that some day his little brother would serve as his greatest advisor and friend, that his brother would be taught to be loyal and that some day is Viserys so willed it he would come to govern one of the city states. Viserys found that agreeable. He may have lost a brother in Rhaegar, but Rhaegar never spent much time with him, Jonathan would stay by his side, and just like Daenerys Viserys would protect him, and set an example. That was his job now, his father had said as much. Guiding his siblings would make perfect practice for guiding Amoai, and if he could help in bringing his siblings to prosperity and happiness, then surely he could do the same for all of Amoai.


End file.
